


【授权翻译】Game, Set and Matching Skirt|游戏，设置及配套的小裙子

by Lehterasenko



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehterasenko/pseuds/Lehterasenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>男孩们一起看Cry Wolf时，Jensen燃起了学生制服kink，而这种欲望像滚雪球般完全发展成了另一样东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Game, Set and Matching Skirt|游戏，设置及配套的小裙子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Game, Set and Matching Skirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565550) by [cyndrarae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndrarae/pseuds/cyndrarae). 



> 设定为两人已建立恋人关系，时间为拍摄S1期间。  
> Warnings：女装Jared，打屁屁，特别下流的下流话【。

*****

电影开始15分钟后，Jared把一个靠垫搁在Jensen的大腿上，迅速地在巨大的沙发上伸了个懒腰，把脑袋枕在上面。接着靠着左侧蜷缩起来，将他的膝盖尽可能地向上曲起，把双手塞在左耳下面。在进行这一切时，Jensen不止一次地将视线从他们面前的等离子电视里播放的电影上转移开。

Jensen摇了摇头，抿住微笑。他的男朋友穿着他最爱的印着Axel Rose （美国传奇硬摇滚乐队Guns N‘ Roses的创始成员及主唱）的t恤，也许十年前Jared买它时还显得过大，现在t恤边只能到他的肚脐了。下身搭配的是条黑白格子的拳击短裤。蓬松的栗色头发遮住了一半眼睛，Jensen温柔地将它们拨回去，尽管Jared似乎一点儿也没有为此困扰的样子。他的男孩全神贯注地看着电影，就像一个长得过大的八岁儿童，被允许能稍稍迟睡会儿，看完他最爱的卡通电影而兴奋不已。当然他们看的并不是卡通电影，即使里面的有些演员夸张的表演看起来像那么回事。Jensen无疑对这个宣称Cry Wolf是他最爱的电影的男人表示可惜。

他轻柔地梳理着Jared的头发，情不自禁—它们乱蓬蓬的，仿佛在乞求着被整理，却又是那样柔软，就像丝绸并且，well，专属于Jared。他圆润的指甲挠着Jared的头皮，他的男孩似乎很喜欢一样满意地轻哼着，每当Jensen停下来，他就扭动着抗议，只有手指重新动作时才安定下来。这让接下来的70分钟变得不至于难以忍受，尽管不可否认的是，这部电影还是有亮点的。精彩的部分就是他的男孩出现在屏幕上的时刻，傻傻的笑容，与他婴儿肥的脸蛋出奇的般配。穿着私立学校制服的他不应该看起来这样性感地令人眩晕，这样诱惑般纯真。 该死的如此火辣。

“啊，又是我。Man，我看起来好差劲。”

“不，才不。”

Jensen轻笑着，Jared嘟囔着把脸埋进靠垫里（当然按理推也是Jensen的大腿间，考虑到他目前的状况，不难理解这不是件好事），只有快被闷得窒息了，以及他的角色，Tom不再出现后，他才探出头呼吸空气。看哪种情况先出现而定。

每次他的角色要出现了，Jared就提前警告Jensen，就像认为Jensen会安慰自己，或是走开什么的。该死的他怎么忍心走开？Jensen只想抓住眼前这个不再是在校瘦弱小男生的男孩，让他穿上如今也许显得窄小的学生制服，趴在其中一张电视里的他正摊着四肢坐着的教堂长椅上，对他做些难以启齿的下流事直到他尖叫着求情。就在那个教堂里。

 _我很抱歉，祖母。_ （Jensen来自是基督教家庭）

Jared和他已经在一起两个月了。Jared知道他年长的稍稍有些保守的爱人不擅长聊天，也很少有兴趣参与（在Jensen单方面看来）没有他也能进行的很好的会话。所以总是Jared说个不停，至少他很爱说话。有时他还会说梦话，但Jensen对此一点儿也不介意。他还觉得那很可爱。总之Jensen只是静静听着因为那就是他爱做的。再完美不过的双赢。

“你知道的Jon真的是超级酷。他一出现其他的摇滚明星只能躲一边去 。就只有他！”

Jared兴奋地大侃着他与 Jon Bon Jovi（美国新泽西州流行金属、硬摇滚乐队邦·乔维（Bon Jovi）的创始团员和主音）的第一次会面，Jensen边听边点头。Jared描述着在拍摄完溺水那场戏之后在泳池里度过的美好时光，Jensen边听边微笑。即使提到他的前女友，Sandy，Jared的话音里也不再带着三个月前那种痛苦，Jensen默默听着放下担心。他感到由衷的庆幸，当他调整坐姿时，Jared的目光正黏在电视屏幕上无暇顾及，谢天谢地，那个靠枕压住了他睡裤里勃起的肿胀。

在把注意力转回电影前，男孩眼角的余光捕捉到了Jensen的动作，他得意地说道，“你知道吗，结尾部分我会有一个提问。”

“Oh no。那我接下来最好专心点喽，Huh？”

坦白说Jensen唯一看着屏幕的时候就是Jared的角色出现时。其他时间，他专注于这个美丽的人儿，这个不仅躺在他膝上，更是融入他生命的人。Jensen很难回忆起在Jared出现之前他生命的模样，更不能想象如果失去了Jared，生活要怎么继续。

片尾的演职员字幕滚动完了。Jared重重地吐出一口气，笨拙地伸展活动身体，转而抬头望向Jensen。酒窝泄露出他在尽力克制的忸怩的笑意。“所以？你觉得怎么样？”

_I think I love you._

但Jensen并没有说出口。而是弯下腰在他的男孩唇上轻柔地啄了一下，他的吻是如此纯洁，掩饰了他内心真正的意图。“我觉得棒极了。”

Jared哼哼着。“你不需要特意夸大。”

“Oh我很抱歉，我刚说了棒极了吗？我想说的是糟糕透了。”

“ _真的吗？_ Well我有个主意，我们来看Blondie（即《Blonde》，Jensen在2001年参演的《梦露传》）好了。”

他作势起身，Jensen急忙拉住他。“是Blonde。还有不，今晚不要再看电影了。”

接下来他们假装扭打在一起，Jared试着起身去够音响机柜，但Jensen不让他逃脱。最终他放弃了，大笑着落回金发男人的怀里，这样Jensen便能再次俘获他的嘴唇。Jared慢慢融化，修长柔韧的身体自然地嵌入他的怀抱，就像他们合二为一那样，这种时刻总是如此完美。

他身材高而瘦，但锻炼让他变得健美，专属于他的男孩。与他宽大的骨架下蕴藏的令人震惊的力量相比，Jared的五官堪称精致。人们也许会觉得像他这样的男人会有大男子主义，自大且令人生畏，但他的性格恰巧相反。Jared善解人意且慷慨，爱玩闹又随和，毫不畏惧拿自己或是别人开玩笑。也许也是把他的幽默感当做一种自卫机制，来转移人们基于他的外形对他产生的成见。

他爱Jared的每个动作，他走路时肩膀微微耸起的样子，坐在别人身旁时几乎要折起身体，试图把自己缩得小小的，让旁人尽可能不对他产生恐惧感的样子—这份照顾到周围每一个人的心情，让他们能自在地坐在自己身边的体贴，是Jensen最爱他的一点。当然，他也深爱着Jared陪伴在他身边的样子，完全地卸下刻意的外表，变成那个他内心里真正的自己—无忧无虑的，厚脸皮的傻孩子。瘦长的四肢，舒展开来，朝每一个方向歪扭着，大眼睛闪着自信而不自负的光芒，容易满足也会焦急地渴望着被爱，祈求着对方接受全部的自己。

_And love him I do, God. So very much._

他们为了空气而从亲吻中脱离，只是因为再这样缺氧下去，他们的大脑就要当机了。“我们转移到床上继续怎么样？”

他抬头望向Jensen，淘气的目光比之前还要闪亮。“但我想看 Blondie！”

“是Blonde！还有你真是个被宠坏的小孩子。”

Jensen埋头再次吻他，但Jared躲开了他，不敢相信他居然躲开他！

“Oh来嘛，Jensen。看我的电影真是超级浪费时间…”

Ah。Jensen眯起眼睛，把手埋进他男孩的发间，磨蹭着他耳朵后边。“我才没有这么说，baby boy。它有它的闪光点。”

“Oh yeah？比如？”

他想再次亲吻他，如此渴望，但他知道Jared不只是在挑逗他。他真的很想要听到他人对自己电影的肯定。

Jensen叹了口气，“Okay，最后的转折很有趣。我完全没料到之前都是在演戏，那些人没有真的死掉。”

“Uh-uh。还有呢？”

“还有你真的棒极了。表演的很自然。完美地演出了那个有钱的混蛋样子。我想知道你怎么学来的？”

他皱眉，Jensen宠溺地拉拉他的耳朵，Jared畏缩了下，去拉Jensen的作为报复。“还有什么？”

“我爱那些厚厚的刘海，看起来，非常有90年代风格。还有胖乎乎的粉粉的脸颊，无疑塞满了糖果。”

他的眼睛因为意外惊恐地睁大了。“兄弟！我没有看起来那么胖吧。有吗？”

Jensen只是大笑出声，Jared把他的长腿盘起来，发愁地怒视着他。Jensen把Jared眼睛上不守规矩的头发拨开，捧住他的脑袋，这样他就能直视那双杏仁眼。“我开玩笑的！你看起来完美极了。完全没的挑啊，baby boy。”

Jared微笑着让Jensen亲吻他，一如既往饱满湿润，强烈得耗尽氧气的吻。Jared把他的胳膊紧紧地环绕在Jensen脖子上，仿佛他再也不想离开。

“但你知道我最喜欢什么吗？”

“什么？”他鼓起勇气冒险问道，虽然他的眼睛怀疑地眯成了一条缝。

“我最爱你的学生制服。”

Jared眨了眨眼，迷惑的表情在他恍然大悟的那瞬间消失了，明亮的粉色红晕从脖子蔓延到他的脸颊。

“Wow，Mr. Ackles，”他拖长调子说道，急促地呼吸着。“我不确定我们的关系已经能上升到角色扮演的地步了。”

Jensen浅笑着说。“哦？Mr.Padalecki，也许是时候了呢。”

“Hmm，那样的话，也许某人应该出门找到配合的东西才行？”

“是时候行动起来了。”

他的男孩露出笑容，像粉色糖果般的舌尖从亮白的牙齿间露了出来，就是那样，游戏开始了。

Jared沉下身子直到他们的嘴唇快要擦过彼此，但在Jensen来得及缩小那段距离前，他开口说道，“Jensen？”

“怎么了，Jay？”

他的眼睛因为欲望和渴求而睁得大大的，但其中仍有一丝疑虑和犹豫。细微但Jensen不会错过。Jensen一点都不喜欢。“你不想的话我们不会做的，baby boy，你知道的。”

“不，那不是…”Jared叹了口气，再次咬住他的唇，但柔和的微笑仍在，这让Jensen宽慰了许多。

他握住他男孩的一只异于常人的修长且优美的手，在Jared用它捂住脸前，吻着他的掌心。

“只是，不要尺子，好吗？我不喜欢尺子。”

他忍不住大笑起来，Jared羞怯地退缩了下。“Okay。没有尺子，baby。就只是你和我，我保证。”

Jensen Ackles总是遵守他的诺言。但这并不意味着他会放弃他的小乐趣。抑制住愉悦他再次吻了他的男孩，而他的大脑已经开动起来计划着明天一大早要做的事了。

 

***

 

“Jay？”

Jensen一回到公寓（严格说来那应该是他的，但Jared和他的狗狗们几乎一直住在这儿，所以应该是“他们的”公寓了）就呼唤道。房间里很安静，这只能意味着两件事—Jared一定是把Harley和Sadie留在保姆家过夜了，而他自己要么是在床上呼呼大睡，要么就是泡在浴缸里睡着了。

“Jared？”

“在这里。”

意料之中，Jensen在他们巨大的四脚底座浴缸里找到了正懒洋洋地泡着温水的Jared。他一定是听到Jensen叫他才醒了过来，歪着嘴巴露出微笑，就像醉了似的还没完全清醒过来，眼睛都没睁开。

“你简直像个女孩，伙计。”

他大笑着，朝Jensen的方向泼了一手水，年长的男人一点都没来得及躲开。“闭嘴。我是在放松。在搞定那些该死的蜜蜂之后尤其需要这样做。”

Ah yes，那些可恶的蜜蜂。他很庆幸一切都结束了。Jensen跪在浴缸旁，倾身近到足够让他快速地偷了一个吻。Jared睁开眼睛，回应着他，在Jensen开始撤离时直起身追逐他的唇，直到他们的嘴唇重新紧贴在一起。可触的大片肌肤光滑得诱人，水润地闪着光引诱着他，Jensen没有拒绝。当Jared就像寄托着生命那样继续吮着他的唇时，Jensen把他的男孩那湿漉漉的几缕头发拨到太阳穴旁边，手臂环过他的胸。他并不在意自己的外套正在被浸湿。他所在乎的只有他的男孩，和被点燃的他此时该死的有多么兴奋。

“你今天过的怎么样，baby？”

“现在你在这儿，棒极了。我好想你…”

Jensen轻笑。“我才出去了一个小时，man。”

“太长了，”Jared夹杂着呼吸声说道，啄着Jensen的下巴。“你到底去哪儿了？”

Jensen将一只手浸入水里，碰到Jared的肚子后继续向下滑去，直到找到那个脉动着快要准备露出水面的东西。Jensen不紧不慢的几次套弄就Jared强烈地颤抖起来，他骨子里已经对此了如指掌。他知道那是他的男孩鼓励他的方式—继续，不要停，永远不要停下…

他停了下来。不能忍受他们甚至都没正式开始，就潦草地结束，对吧？Jared因为那双温暖的手从自己疼痛的阴茎上撤走了而呜咽着，撅起嘴。God，那么可爱。

“我有个礼物要给你。”

他循着Jensen头部微微倾斜的方向望去，注意到旁边的地板上那个Jensen带进浴室的大纸板箱。他的表情马上明亮起来。Jared喜欢惊喜，更爱死了礼物。“那是什么？”

“游戏时间到，baby boy。”Jensen耳语，再次把Jared的脸转向自己。这次他纯洁地亲着他，一下，两下，在不舍地放开他前又吻了一次。

Jared露出笑容，懂得了其中的意思，咬着他的唇。“你动作好快。”

那就是Jensen在Jared来的及改变心意前，穿上衣服就冲去片场的原因。Diane，他们了不起的服装师，帮了他大忙，她既掌握着Jared的衣服尺寸，又能找到这个国家里差不多每一种布料。甚至是那种不寻常的。

“你有十分钟时间。我会在卧室等你，okay？”

他脸红了，Jesus还是那种全身都泛起的甜蜜的粉红，Jensen能注意到那甚至蔓延到了他露出水面的膝盖骨。

“你确定不想先跟我在这儿多呆一会吗？”

这是个很诱人的想法。“你在拖延时间吗，baby？”

“什—什么？不…”

“那你紧张吗？如果你转变了想法，可以告诉我。”

Jensen的话音里带着挑战性，他很确定Jared能听出来。那个他所熟知的Jared Padalecki 在面对挑战时从不退缩，事实上这已经很明显地再次被证实了，因为此刻他正气呼呼地瞪回去，冷静地露出得意的笑容，之前的犹豫已经一扫而光。

“十分钟。”他重复道。

Jensen点点头，不愿离开但迫使自己站起身来向卧室走去，没有关上身后浴室的门。十分钟。他设定好时间，调暗了灯光，嚼着从厨房餐桌上扫荡来的苹果。踢掉鞋子袜子，脱下外套后他才意识到自己现在一定把家里弄的到处都是水了。摇了摇头，他在心里责怪自己，这时，从浴室传来了大声的哀鸣。

“Oh，你一定是在跟我开玩笑！！”

Jensen低低地笑了，在他的男孩听到前迅速地压下笑声。“有问题吗，Jay？”

“你这个混蛋，Ackles！”

现在他笑出了声，朝浴室走去。“还剩下两分钟，baby boy。”

那个声音惊恐地拔尖了。“该死的绝对不行！！”

就在此时Jensen看到了他，咬住了他的苹果，眼前的景象既动人又滑稽，他几乎被嘴里该死的苹果噎到。

Jared站在全身镜前，穿着白色的连身袜，纯白的半袖衬衣悲惨地挂在他的肚脐上面，可用夹子夹住的校服领带打得很利落（衬衫上面还别着某个徽章，但别想了连Diane都知道那是来自哪个学校的），那就是了。

他转向Jensen，插着腰，像以往那个德州牛仔的样子公然地分开双腿。第36号Bitchface全力回归，Jensen本该畏缩下，但他反而又轻笑了几声。

“你不是来真的吧”

“你说要来玩的。”

“不是玩这个！”

他责备地瞪着地上的那个箱子，声音烦躁地拔尖了，Jensen意识到他的男孩需要多一点劝诱才行。“Yeah well，我原以为这样会更有趣些。”

Jensen捡起盒子走近他，Jared继续瞪着他，飞快地后退了几步直到碰到身后的镜子。“Oh no，man。绝对不行。我才不要做这个。”

“Jay 来吧！该死的这只是学生制服而已！”Okay 现在Jensen是那个烦躁的人了，但他的男孩很明显没有被说动。

“什—很有道理 Ackles，但不，只是…不行！”

Jensen把箱子放到镜子旁边的柜子上，在他退缩之前抓住他的男孩。

“Jensen这不是我—唔”

这个吻并不粗暴但坚绝而急切，Jared挣扎着想退开，但Jensen有力地抓紧了他的二头肌，他一动都不能动，他把手放在男友的胸部开始推开他，但在一秒钟后，他反而在年长的男人充满说服力的吻里融化，暂时地屈服。

_进入游戏，设置完成然后…_

他呜咽着，但配合着这个吻，只在Jensen把他移动到倚着洗手台的姿势时稍稍分心了下。这抵消了他的身高优势，让Jensen能以自己最爱的方式吞噬他的男孩。当他撤开时，Jared的眼睛还是闭着，嘴唇肿着，仍在寻求已经消失的接触。这让他过了会才找回自己，他的学生从呆呆的失神样转为再次生动地喷着怒气。

“Oh你这个善于摆布人的混蛋…”

“你答应我的！”

Jensen不知道自己此时在Jared看来是什么样，也许他露出了自家的小狗眼或是其他什么，但不久他垂下了肩膀，Jensen看到他闷闷不乐的脸上还带着勉强的意思。

“这才是我的男孩。”他说道，去拿那个盒子。

“你幻想的是个 _女孩_ ！”Jared抱怨道。

Jensen只是大笑。好人Diane。她给他找来了完美的在校女生穿的小制服，包括一条百褶A字小短裙，和其他东西（想想Baby One More Time里的Britney Spears），他们即将看看它到底有多短，但从外表看来，很有可能的确会非常，非常短。

“来吧。让我帮你穿上它。”

他皱着眉。“你很享受这些吧，对吗？”

Jensen快乐地笑了。“Oh 我会的，而且我保证你也会很享受，baby boy。我知道你会的。”

Jensen忽视另一个第—谁知道该死的是几号的bitchface，把裙子从箱子里拿出来。蹲在地板上，摆在他的男孩腿边，这样他就可以跨进来，在磨磨蹭蹭了几秒外加更多的口头哄诱之后，Jared叹了口气，把手放在Jensen肩膀上作为支撑。迈进裙子的步伐小心翼翼的，一只脚然后接下来再明显不过的另一只…就像个女孩。

“你这次欠我一个大人情，Ackles。”

“我知道，sweetheart。”

这个称呼，毫无疑问是对女性才会用的亲热话，他大声地嘲讽了他，但Jensen只是浅笑。从他似乎无止境的长腿上将裙子拉起来，然后站起身把它拉过窄窄的臀部。看起来并不能像女性那样衬托出优美的曲线，但Jensen认为“em很不错，另外A字型也可以起到修饰作用”。这条裙子真的超级短还是低腰的，所以它紧紧地扣在他肚脐两英寸的地方，只能仅仅遮住他前面随意垂下的性器。他的双腿十分苗条动人，Jensen认为他们甚至能让Heidi Klum（1973年出生，18岁踏上T台并一发而不可收。T台上获得巨大成功后，逐渐步入影视圈，并在美国电视剧《欲望都市》中担任女配角。维多利亚的秘密的合作模特）付钱替她走一次T台。他的体毛很稀疏，奇怪的是那种金色的薄薄一层，事实上看起来就像他全身都是光滑的，这让一切都更加完美了。

Jensen开始把他的衬衫边缘塞进裙子里面，他的男孩不适地扭动着。

“Jen …”他接着眯起眼睛。“Oh，现在我明白了—Jen你不喜欢自己的这个女孩名字。这是私人恩怨，对吧？”

Jensen恶作剧般摇了摇头，然后比之前更轻柔地吻他。“你都不知道你看起来有多么火辣，Jay。我幻想你这样穿了很久了。”

他的眼睛因这睁大了。“很久？你的意思是，在昨天之前，看Cry Wolf之前？”

Jensen耸了耸肩。“我是双性恋，情不自禁。喜欢一切穿着裙子的。那些不穿裙子的…我会想象他们穿上裙子。”

好了又来一个bitchface，Jensen忍俊不禁。在扣完裙子上的扣子后，他转向那个箱子。从里面拿出一双崭新的最大号的黑色踢踏舞鞋。那是Diane在被临时通知后尽力找到的了。他的男孩靠着水池萎靡了下去，把脸埋进手心。“你完全是对这一切有强迫症，对吗？”

“Shh…过来，抬起你的脚。”

他用一只膝盖撑住地面，抬起他的男孩不情愿的右脚，这样他就能够把鞋子穿上去，同时他屏住呼吸。一秒钟过后，他放开了它。“Diane太棒了，大小完全合适。”

Jared从他手背后露出头，偷看他的脚，然后呻吟着。Jensen把另一只鞋也穿上，然后站起来后退一步欣赏自己的手艺。

“不敢相信。”他低语道，嗓音变得像昨晚那样沙哑粗粝。Jensen反复吞咽，他的嘴巴干涩极了。裆部的牛仔裤变得该死的紧，已经让他感到疼痛。

Jared叹了口气，把手垂下去，他皱着脸，大片的粉色向下蔓延开，当然他的领口下面也是。他不知道双手要怎么摆放，最终只是把它们放到身后抓紧洗手池的边缘寻找支撑。他的嘴唇轻柔地开启，喘息，微微闭上眼睛。

“看着我， _baby girl_ 。”

他的脸更红了，如果那是可能的话。但他的嘴角却微微地翘起，也许其他人会错过，但Jensen已经研究，熟记并深爱着这张脸几个月了。Jared正试着抑制住那个小小的笑容。Jensen垂下眼睛，注意到他的男孩开始优美地交叠他的双腿，就像个女孩。他站立的方式，靠着台面，人们都不能断定他是个男人，还是一个大骨架的，平胸，剪着男孩子气头发的女孩。Jensen觉得他应该认为那很好笑，除了，不，火辣是他头脑里对于眼前之景所能想出的唯一的形容词。

“你看起来是那么…那么…”

“滑稽？”

“动人。”

Jared咬住嘴唇，不得不移开视线，因为该死的他真的在微笑。还有那个勃起！他怎么能忘记他还在勃起！

那充血的嘴唇，他脸颊上明亮的颜色，左脸上完美点缀的那颗小痣，睫毛纤长而甜美，还有两边仿佛能容下该死的整座德州的酒窝。全部加起来便是世上一个需要变得迷人的女孩而做的最自然的妆容，而这些全都是Jared的。他的头发还湿着，粘在太阳穴上，贴着他的颈部下方打着卷，这让他的脸看起来比平时更像天使般纯真。甚至那些胡茬也很难掩盖他的五官中那份带着脆弱的美丽。但此时他的下巴刮得很干净，谢天谢地。当然那些胡茬是会破坏些整体的效果。

“Jay？”

他的男孩在他们视线交汇时仍然喘息着。

“能让我帮你把缎带系在头发上吗？”

Jensen屏住呼吸，不确定他能在这种逗弄中坚持多久。但这不仅火辣，而且比他原本预想的还要令他兴奋，因为他没想过自己会亲手帮Jared打扮。而现在他等待着他的男孩回应，不想在Jared对此反感前把自己的好运用光。

“O-Okay。”

 _Sweet Mary Mother of Jesus。_ 他没有浪费任何时间，走近他的男孩，挑了一个扎马尾用的小橡皮圈，上面还带着一个粉色的缎带蝴蝶结。把一切细节都归罪于Diane，她也许在准备这一切时尽可能地让自己享受带来的乐趣。他的男孩望着它，他所知道的那个Jared突然再次出现了。抬起一边眉毛望着Jensen，开始咯咯笑起来，yes，就像个女孩。他忍不住也笑起来。

“这么专注于细节，man，很值得表扬。”他说着随意地转过身把肚子靠向台面，向他的爱人，展示他的头发，他的屁股。Oh God，Jensen现在想要抛弃这个游戏，提起那件衬衣，深深地埋进他的身体，一直呆到王国陨落。猜到他这样呆呆地盯着看一定被认作是致命的妥协了，因为Jared又稍稍弯下腰，突出他的屁股并微微地扭动着。

“你不想马上办正事吗， Ackles先生？”

害羞地透过肩膀望向Jensen，Jared露出笑容。Jensen设法摇了摇头，在他呈现的屁股上飞快地拍了下，Jared发出短促的尖叫，Jensen调整了下胯部的勃起。

“我们马上开始，baby girl。先让我帮你打扮完。”

他喉咙里发出低低的渴望的声音，但Jensen忽略了他，来到他的身侧。一只手温柔地拢起一小撮头发，然后把橡皮圈在上面绕了三圈，直到那个蝴蝶结完美地斜在他的脑袋上，后面束着小小的辫子。

“Awwww…你看起来太可爱了。”

他从镜子里望着自己，眼神里充满了惊奇，也许还有些震惊。听到那些话后，他又爆发出一片猛烈的红晕，埋下了头。Jensen来到他另一边，扎了一个相似的小辫子，让适当的刘海覆住他的前额，这样他看起来就像那些12岁的小姑娘一样。他情不自禁地让手指梳过他的男孩其余的头发，温柔地按摩着他的耳朵后面，Jared闭上眼睛叹息着，让Jensen把他的脸放低，俘获他的唇。

他们拥抱着彼此，长时间地站着就像永远。Jared把身体靠在他身上，裙子下面赤裸的腿间提醒了Jensen他的男孩现在的状况，这只是让他的阴茎比之前跳动地更厉害了。让一只手抚过他的男孩的背部，一直到他圆圆的屁股，不慌不忙地透过纯白的衬衫爱抚他，时而钻入衬衫底下逗弄光裸的火热皮肤。

Jared大笑着扭动，顽皮地咬着他爱人的鼻尖，不顾一切地依附于他，一只腿翘起来，就像安妮海瑟薇在那部叫什么名字来着的公主电影里那样。当Jensen从镜子里看见Jared就像故意这么做时，两人都抵着彼此的嘴巴傻笑起来。说真的，在你需要的时候相机去哪啦？

“你在想什么？”

Jensen舔了舔唇，重重地吸了一口气。还是没完全想出该怎样告诉Jared他深爱着他。所以他转而…

“我刚意识到—把手顺着某人的裙子上移比伸进某人的内裤里下流多，多了。”

Jared露出笑容，把手臂环绕在Jensen的颈间。“你知道还有更下流的，Ackles先生？”

“是什么，Jaredina？”

他倾身在最靠近耳朵的地方耳语，用上那种Jensen最不能抵抗的床笫间的性感嗓音，“我准备好了，让你顺着我的裙子摸上去。”

_Oh dear God。_

“没错。你真的非常，非常淘气，baby girl。为此你要受惩罚。”

他的眼睛亮闪闪的，但他喷洒在Jensen脸部的呼吸火热又急促（当然是糖果味的）。

“Please…”是他设法吐露的全部，而这就远远足够了。

Jensen牵起他的手领他朝卧室走去，走向房间中央的那张床。Jared看起来彻底地任由自己堕落了，摇摆着小裙子边走路的样子看起来无比色情，这让他比平时的步伐慢了点。每走一步小辫子就跳动一下，舞鞋踢踏的声音却如此柔和，令他此刻疯狂的性致又高昂几分。

Jensen在床沿边坐下来，没有给Jared烦扰下唇的机会，他知道他的男孩会这么做。他猛地一拉。Jared就呻吟着向前倒在他爱人的膝头。一只手抓紧了床单，另一只手失败地在空中挥动了一秒，Jensen便弯下腰，这样他的那只手就可以落在他腿边的地板上。他是那样高又瘦长，Jensen花费了一点时间来摆好Jared的姿势，直到他的屁股完美地安置在他的大腿上，上身或多或少地支撑在床上，而他的腿伸直紧紧合拢在一起，帮助他定在地板上。

“Ugh，please，Ackles先生…”

那个称呼的使用让刺激沿着Jensen的脊椎传递。“现在安静，不要有任何借口。你知道你最近表现很差，Jay，不是吗？不能再让那些下流的男孩把他们肮脏的手伸进你的裙子里了，听见了吗？”

在他说这些时，Jensen掀起他的衬衫，露出下面值得称道的浑圆，God帮帮他，他的嘴巴已经开始湿润了。他稍微分开了双腿，让他的男孩的小球垂在中间，极少地摩擦了几下彼此，同时他的手在那些苍白的臀瓣上游移开来。

“还有看看，都没穿内裤！对于一个在校女生来说这是绝对不能容忍的行为，Jaredina。”

“Oooh，”Jared发出悦耳的啜泣声，“他们拿走了我的内裤，那些男孩们，Ackles先生！他们脱下了它然后拿走了。”

Jensen拿出超人的毅力试图不要大笑，但他最终设法装作假笑着，继续演下去。“你就这样同意了？！？！？”

“他们很可爱！”

Jensen憋回另一声轻笑，抬起手，让它们落在他的男孩臀部最多肉的曲线上，等待着掌掴声回响在室内。Jared震惊地飞速站了起来，几乎离开了他的大腿。

“Ow！我很抱歉，Ackles先生！”

“不，你一点都没有悔意，不要对我说谎，baby girl。这只会让我再多打你几下。”

“那些男孩们能过来看吗？啊！”

Jensen又打了他几次，摇着头嘴里啧啧着，手在他的臀部游荡直到Jared真的受不了扭动起来。

“Okay，okay！Please Ackles先生，那很疼！”

“疼就对了。你这个淘气的小姑娘，这么滥交。要是你的爸爸知道了会说什么，huh？”

他说每一个词时都附带着玩弄的巴掌，每一次都挑那些还是嫩白的皮肤下手，直到那些地方像其余的部分那样呈现一种明亮的粉色。

“请不要告诉我的爸爸，Ackles先生。他也会打我的！”

“Oh，我打赌他会的。尽管我不认识你的那些男孩们，但我还挺乐于看到你现在的样子。”

Jensen接下来的几巴掌都落在他的大腿根部，Jared呻吟着。他撑在地上的手抓住最近的脚踝，使劲拉过他的腿，但Jensen并不允许他打断自己愉快的惩罚。他的男孩绝对是道美景。他的腿不再合拢，乱踢着试图缓解屁股上传来的渐增的疼痛感。一只踢踏舞鞋飞向了门厅，另一只着陆于Danneel送的落地灯顶上。

Jensen接着暂停了一会儿，把巴掌转换为他知道他的男孩会喜欢的轻柔的抚摸。Jared停止了扭动，变得完全柔弱无骨，艰难地试图喘口气。

“那时到底有几个男孩？”

他抬起头，亮闪闪的眼睛望着Jensen，脸颊像下身的另一个部分那样绯红，试着咬紧牙关忍住那个狡黠的微笑，但糟糕地失败了。“六个。也许七个。”

Aww man！不敢相信他竟然能因为这种幻想出来的角色扮演吃醋，Jared就知道他会。作为报复，Jensen将一只手指伸入他的男孩的臀缝里，如他所料，Jared向后仰头大声地发出渴望的呻吟。

“七个，真的吗？那你还让他们做了什么，脱掉你的内裤，在你的小屁股上摸来摸去之外？”

“Ahhh，Ackles先生…”

他不断地在那个小小的红色穴口打着圈，直到他感受到它的抽动，Jared的腿因为他快要达到极限的勃起而绷紧了。Jensen自己的阴茎也在牛仔裤布料的束缚下不满地抵抗着，他只能用预期不久之后会发生的事来安抚它。Well，也许还没那么快，这样也很有趣。他又打了他一下。

“疼！”

“回答我。Jared。”

“Uhh，我…我…oh God。他们，他们让我脸朝下趴在你的讲台上…”

“我的讲台？”

“在你的教室里…”

“ _我的_ 教室！？！？”

Jensen泄愤般又狠狠地打了一巴掌，Jared比他整晚到现在之前都要剧烈地扭动着身子，他清楚地感受到疼痛在与攻势正猛的快感交火。

“Oh！Oh！Oh，please Ackles 先…oh！！我很抱歉！Oh…”

这次当他暂停，把火辣辣的手掌放到男孩深红色的臀瓣上时，他能感觉到Jared朝他撅了撅屁股，手心下感受到柔软的起伏。

“然后发生了什么，baby girl？”

Jared的嗓音嘶哑而紧张，喘着气充满戏弄意味地回答。“他们把我绑了起来，手和脚绑在你的每个桌角上，Ackles先生。”

Jensen能感觉到自己的脚趾都因为这些话语而弓起来。

“然后他们轮流，用他们好大的鸡鸡塞住我，用充满男人味的汁水填满我的嘴巴和屁股…”

“Oh fucking God！You little fucker…”

他咯咯笑着同时喘息着，Jensen再次打了几下那个漂亮的小屁股，特别地关照到那些屁股与大腿连接处的柔嫩肌肤，直到他哭喊着求饶。

“Oh please！Ackles先生，停下来！”

“我想知道那些男孩是谁，我要杀了那些的小杂种，居然敢碰你那甜蜜的小屁股。”

回答来的刚刚好，“当然！是Chad，Tom，Michael，Chris…”

_Fuck！_

“Okay停下，停下！不许说那些名字！不许说！”

他这次真的放声笑了出来，Jensen扮了个鬼脸，强烈地推开那些他的朋友们上了他穿着短裙趴在书桌上的男孩的生动画面，因为见鬼的，那些场景火辣的要命，同时也让他该死的嫉妒和生气。谁也不能碰他的男孩，即使是去他妈的幻想出来的也不行。

“好了。你玩够了，Padalecki。现在轮到我了。”

说着，他把Jared拉起来，让他站直。Jared立刻把手放到他好好地被打了一顿的屁股上，当试着揉去一些刺痛感时，畏缩的表情都一下子变形了，但他仍然毫不犹豫地走进了爱人敞开的怀抱。

“Owww。”他可爱地生着闷气。

Jensen把他的几缕头发拨回去，望着他的脸寻找任何表现异议的痕迹，但谢天谢地，他没有找到。帮他的男孩揉了一会儿屁股，他凝视着那双小母鹿般温顺的眼睛，让他明白接下来要发生的事。

“让我给你看看真正的男人是怎样做的，baby girl。”

他从Jared身上扒下那件白衬衫，同时Jared袭击了Jensen的t恤，差点儿把它撕成了两半，接着匆匆解开他的皮带，脱下牛仔裤，扯掉自己的领带。Jensen意识到自己还不想脱掉Jared那条小裙子。他把Jared转了个身面对着床尾，一直推到Jared跪在地板上，上身趴在床垫上。Jensen马上掀起那条短裙，让它在Jared光裸的背部展开来，这一切看起来无比罪恶，他玫瑰色的屁股现在完美地呈现在床边，等待着献出长久美妙的服务。Jensen剥掉那些白色的连身袜，同时Jared抓了一个枕头垫在自己身下，尽可能大大地张开他的双腿。透过肩膀他望着Jensen，露出坏笑。

“做给我看。”

他们的床头柜里备着润滑剂，但一个月前他们就不再使用安全套了，就在Jensen意识到自己已经把他的身心连同灵魂都交给了他生命中的这个男人的那刻。Jensen把手里凝胶捂热时，Jared期待地微微战栗。

“拜托，Jen。快点…”

他已经靠着床磨蹭起来，该死的Jensen需要在他陷入像得了淋病那样断送下半身的境地之前，解放他的阴茎，要不然之前的努力都白费了。飞快地脱掉牛仔裤和内裤，他在他的男孩身后跪下。

第一根手指没有遇到任何阻碍，Jared放松了自己用一声满足的呜咽迎接入侵。第二根则多费了点时间，但最终进去了。Jensen马上弯下腰轻轻地咬了一口他发红的臀瓣作为奖励。他的男孩尖叫着，但在Jensen慷慨地用舌头舔着那块被咬的地方作为安抚时，立刻转为另一声呜咽。来回用他的手指抽插数次直到Jared开始用同样的力气向后迎合，他才接着向下弯曲手指，等待着不可避免的那声…

正中目标。一旦找准位置，他甜蜜的那个点就在Jensen的掌控之下了。他带着邪恶的目的一次又一次地戳刺着它。Jared呜呜地啜泣着乞求更多，所以Jensen朝第三根手指滴了更多润滑剂，然后连同前两根一起推进去。现在他牢牢把握住了Jared的前列腺，他的呻吟声大得不可思议。Jensen很庆幸这层楼没有其他人住他们隔壁。

揉着手中仍然柔软的屁股，Jensen将他打开到让Jay内部迷人的红色嫩肉展现在他饥渴的双眼前。他几乎自动倾身靠近，把舌头缠绕在那个小洞周围。Jared倍感羞耻地惊叫，因为之前他们从来没没做过这个。当然他们之前也从来没做过角色扮演，但Jensen怀疑他的男孩归根结底应该是喜欢这个的。他喜欢这一切。

“你要杀了我，Jen…ah…please…！”

他一再乞求着，对着爱人的脸撅起屁股。Jensen用他的手指把他扩张地更开。这几乎就像法式热吻那样，一次次用他的舌头舔舐，打转，推送到尽可能深入的地方，fuck，他可以一直这么做下去。他漂亮的男孩那麝香味的气息是那样美妙得令人上瘾，只有当Jared真的在颤抖时，他才找回神智。

“我要控制不住了Jensen，想在我射的时候，你在里面，please…”

此刻他近乎哭出来了，而Jensen再也等不下去了。“Okay baby boy，shh，马上…”

他正给自己做着润滑，Jared静静地转过头来面向Jensen，脸上满是汗水。“Baby girl。”

他纠正Jensen，顽皮地露出笑容，Jensen也笑了。“没错。 _My_ baby girl。”

埋在Jared体内的感觉就像沉入天鹅绒般柔软又火热的深处，完美得如同置身天堂。当然，并不是一开始就是如此。最初，只是彼此试验，毕竟他们作为新手，一向是会有些棘手。Jared痛苦的表情完全吓坏了Jensen，这让他们尝试了好久才找到令彼此都满意的和谐步调。而一旦同步，他们就怎么也要不够了。

Jensen开始缓慢又小心地推入，直到性器头部没入Jared的小穴。在那之后就容易些了，他一次性推到底，诱出他的男孩愉悦而并非痛苦的高声喘息。

“还好吗？”他还是问道。

“在打我屁股的时候，你这份绅士的关心去哪儿啦？别戏弄我了，还有该死的动起来，you jerk！”

Jensen低声笑起来，“耐心点，bitch。”

Jensen刚一动作，Jared就差点被顶地飞了出去。为了更好地发力，他两手抓住男孩的髋部，抽出来直到只有头部没在小穴里，然后狠狠地一冲到底。他挺直脊背调整好角度，将他的戳刺控制在只是轻轻刷过Jared那个甜蜜的小点，他知道每次这都能让他的男孩发出大声的呻吟。那是一连串重复的吟哦—oh ，ah，还有fuck以及Jen—一次又一次，在到达某个点后变得沙哑而破碎，但他仍然叫得尽可能得大声。

最后那迷人的一刻来临了，Jared喘息着，所有的声音冻结在他的肺里，身体绷得紧紧的仿佛一张待发的弓。就像暴风雨临近前的平静。然后他便释放了。

“Ahhh！God！Jen！”

他高潮了，大声地像以往一样戏剧性，将埋在他体内的性器周围的肌肉无意识地圈紧，引出Jensen唇边激烈的低吼。不管他说了什么，也许是些无意义的话，总之连他也弄不明白。几秒钟后Jensen也高潮了，不断奔涌攀升的巨大快感终于到达顶峰，而他再也不能阻挡。聚集在胃部的肌肉揪紧产生的疼痛慢慢解开了，然后Jensen上身便倒了下来，他的四肢软得像橡皮那样，失去了所有力气。

“我在高中时有一个像你那样的老师，Ackles先生，”Jared懒洋洋地拖长调子说道，“可惜的是，我那时实在太直了以至于没有注意到…”

Jensen喘息着，“兄弟，别让我发笑了，一笑就疼。”

几秒钟，也许是几分钟在惬意又安静的氛围中度过，只有他们疲惫的呼吸声回荡在公寓里。

“Jen…”

“…”

“Jensen…？”

“Hmm…”

“你要把这些东西还给Diane吗？”

“为什么这么问？”

“因为我全射在那上面了。”

“嘿，留着它。它是你的了，Jaredina。”

Jensen坏笑，强迫自己从被压在下面的人身上爬起来。每动一下就像受刑，但最终他设法从床尾爬了上去，并把Jared也一起拉了上去。头部接触到枕头的那一刻，他已经准备好像清醒的世界告别一个月了。但接着Jared的头用几乎磕碎他肋骨的力道砸在他胸前，他痛得呻吟起来。瘦又修长的四肢从他的男孩依偎着他的那边环过来包住他。一条腿扣住他的大腿，Jensen伸出手抚弄他的屁股，意外地意识到Jared不再穿着它了—那条裙子。也许是因为被弄脏了，但该死的，他已经开始想念它了。

“别想着习惯这些，老兄。今天这样的事在很长，很长，很长的一段时间内都不会发生了。”

Jensen为此睁开眼睛。低下头望着他男孩那张警惕地闭着眼的平静而疲倦的脸。

“但会有第二次，对吧？”

年轻些的男人沉默着，接着害羞却充满爱慕和希望地柔声回答，

_Hell yeah。_

Jensen抱住Jared，一起道了晚安。明天就是崭新的一天了，有许多事要做，在他能独自拥有一心为只他的Jared前还要经历数不清的开拍和重拍。一只辫子已经散掉了，但另Jensen超级骄傲的是另一只仍然完好无损。他的手指自动缠绕起那撮头发，温柔地挠着Jared的头皮，那总能让他快乐起来，乖顺地就像他狗狗中的一员。

“我们下次要让你穿着女式内裤来做，”他轻柔地耳语道，“丝质，带着蕾丝之类的那种。”

Jared只是在假寐间发出呻吟。

 

    *** END ***


End file.
